DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) One aim of the Association of Pediatric Oncology Nurses (APON) is to promote excellence in research of children with cancer and evidence-based nursing practice. To achieve this aim, the Research Committee and Clinical Practice Committee plan an Annual State of the Science and Practice Preconference Session that is held in conjunction with the APON Conference. The format for this educational offering is a senior nurse investigator and/or team present the program of study related to either clinical problems experienced by children with cancer or problems faced by care providers, parents or nurses. Invited experts provide critiques of the research program and proposed application in the clinical arena. Audience participants (clinical nurse specialists, nurse practitioners, researchers, and academicians) discuss in small groups either clinical practice implementation or future research implications. A consensus statement to reflect the scientific knowledge gained from the research study to guide evidence-based nursing practice and the proceedings are published in the Association's official publication, Journal of Pediatric Oncology Nursing (JOPON). This application requests support of the APON's State of the Science and Practice Preconference Session for five years. The APON's Board of Directors supports the aim to further research of children with cancer, but due to financial constraints of the Association, they recommend that the research and clinical practice committees seek funding for these outcomes. Members of these committees are committed to foster investigations of phenomena that occur in pediatric oncology nursing and contribute to knowledge base for nursing practice. Additionally we strive to promote collaboration between researchers and clinicians as well as mentoring nurses beginning their research careers. In Year one, September 2000, Dr. Ida Marie (Ki) Moore and team will present "Development and Testing of School Competence Assessment Scale" (SCAS). They will describe effects of central nervous system treatment on the child's cognitive development, development of SCAS, and future research implications. After experts from education and child developments provide critiques, an advanced clinical practitioner will describe challenges associated with implementation of SCAS. In small groups the audience will discuss either implementing of SCAS and interventions to promote the child's academic performance or future research collaboration. A consensus statement regarding effects of central nervous system treatment on the child's cognitive development to direct evidenced-based interventions and proceedings will be published.